nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Aynur Aydın
Munich, West Germany | origin = Istanbul, Turkey | genre = Pop | occupation = Singer-songwriter | years_active = 2011-present | label = Seyhan | associated_acts = | website = http://www.aynurofficial.com/ }} Aynur Aydın (born 14 December 1987, Munich, West Germany) is a Turkish singer. Life Aynur Aydın was born in Munich, West Germany, to Turkish parents, on December 14, 1987. She started singing at the age of 10 and she gained her first experiences in the child and youth theatres. In order to improve her singing skills, she started to make stage shows at the age of 18. When she figured out that her biggest passion is music, she settled herself down to music. In 2000, she joined a band named Sürpriz and they recorded their first album in İstanbul. Thanks to it, they started to make international stage shows. A few years later, Aynur left the band and decided to go on her career alone. In 2009, she rolled up her sleeves to make an album. Young singer executed a two-yeared tiring work. The Musicians that Aynur Aydın worked, almost worked with Britney Spears, Celine Dion, Lady Gaga, Rihanna, Anna Vissi and Jennifer Lopez . Album was recorded in the Cosmos Studio which is known for the biggest studio of the world. At the first stage she recorded 13 English songs. Then the songs were combined in the album''12 Çeşit La La - 12 Ways to La La'' with the Turkish versions of the songs. She worked with Toni Nilsson]], Moh Denebi, Darin Zanyar and worked with Henrik Janson as an arranger. Turkish lyrics were written by Aşkın Tuna, Fettah Can, Günay Çoban]], Süleyman Yüksel, Nihan Özen and by her own. The first music video was shot for the "Yenildim Daima" and "DNA" which is the English version of the same song. The music video was directed by famous director Robinovich in Stockholm. The second music video was shot for the song "Measure Up" and its Turkish version "Yanı Başıma". Then, she took part in Erdem Kinay’s Project and sang the song “İşporta”. In July 2012, The music video was shot in Belgium and directed by Şenol Korkmaz. In 2013, she released her first single "Life Goes On" on the web. Discography Albums * 12 Çeşit La La - 12 Ways to La La (2011) * Emanet Beden (2016) Singles * "Life Goes On" (2013) * "Günah Sevap" (2015) * "Bi Dakika" (2016) * "Bana Aşk Ver" (2017) * "Salla" (2018) * "Düşüne Düşüne" (2019) * "Gel Güzelim" (2019) Music Videos * "Yenildim Daima" / "DNA" (2011) * "Yanı Başıma" / "Measure Up" (2012) * "İşporta" (featuring Erdem Kinay) (2012) * "Ayrılıklar Mevsimi" / "Better" (2012) * "Nolur Gitme" / "Stay" (2013) * "Life Goes On" (2013) * "Günah Sevap" (2015) * "Bi Dakika" (2016) * "Damla Damla" (2016) * "Anlatma Bana" (2017) * "Bana Aşk Ver" (2017) * "Salla" (2018) * "Düşüne Düşüne" (2019) Awards and Nominations External links * Website Category:Artists Category:NVSC 7 artists Category:NVSC 8 artists Category:NVSC 12 artists Category:NVSC 16 artists Category:NVSC 19 artists